After All of That
by Arya Rift
Summary: Savage mammals case was closed and Nick joined Zootopia Police Department. Well, what happens next? A one-shot of my rendition on how things go after the story. Read it out to find out.
**Zootopia: After All of That
**

* * *

 **Cover image edited by Arya Rift. Original images belong to their respective owners.**

 **Well, I could tell myself a few hundred times that I love that movie of Disney's. Especially because Zootopia incorporated mystery-solving storyline that I really enjoy watching/reading. Zootopia tied as my favorite movie with the Lion King! Argh I do love things with animals, don't I? Anyway, as a fanfiction storywriter, I couldn't help myself from making a fanfiction of Zootopia. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The savage predator incident, now officially called Night Howler Incident, had ended with the mastermind behind it, former assistant mayor and Mayor Dawn Bellwether, was caught in the act by Zootopia's first bunny cop and her fox companion. The duo tricked Bellwether into telling all of her motives and managed to record all of that and replayed it as the ZPD force arrives on Bellwether's another attempt of framing after she framed former mayor Leodore Lionheart. Bellwether and her colleagues were captured and put behind bars as the doctors managed to create an antidote of the night howler, returning its victims to their health.

The heroes that solved the case were the green leaf in Zootopia Police Department and its first bunny, Judy Hopps and her fox companion, Nicholas P. Wilde, with the latter ultimately joining the ZPD and the former badged him herself and they became partners. The duo now roams the city looking out for crime and investigates mysteries as they live their life as officers of ZPD

* * *

Nick was sipping a nice warm cup of coffee when a certain bunny suddenly appeared in front of him, jumping, nearly making him cough out his coffee.

The bunny wore a uniform of blue shirt covered by a kevlar vest and a ZPD badge on the left side, dark blue pants with black kevlar belt, silver buckle, and metal knee pads, and there were also black coverings around her ankles and wrists. No other than Judy.

Judy laughed at Nick, much to his dismay. "What are you doing?" Nick asked with his usual half-closed nonchalant eyes although his eyebrows narrowed. "I spent my money on this and I don't want it to go to waste," he pouted.

Judy crossed her arms. "You meant your own-earned real money," she retaliated while smiling her face off.

"Hey, I got a lot from my pawpsicles . . .," Nick said again after sipping his coffee.

" . . . gained by hustling," she added. "So this coffee's practically your _real_ hard-earned thing," she said again, keeping on her playful tone but Nick shrugged her off looking defeated. "Hahaha!" she laughed lightly. "Chill out, Officer Wilde!" she said while tapping on his ZPD badge, a sign that he is a ZPD officer. "You're still disturbed by the fact I hustled you several times, Nick?" she continued.

Nick merely looked at her unfazed. "Nope, it's just funny how you're actually turning into a con artist yourself."

"Hey! I'm not . . .!" Judy protested, but stopped when Nick smiled mischievously. Then she face palmed herself.

Nick just chuckled as he watched Judy's smug face. "Come on, Carrots, we gotta move now if we want to watch that Pig Hero 6 at the Square," Nick said lightly before taking quick steps out from the hall into the lobby.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when Nick gained some distance. She closed into him as fast as she punched Nick's arm lightly. "Does it hurt you to call me Judy or Hopps?" she said exasperatedly.

Nick just shrugged before they stopped at the counter where Clawhauser was talking to a pair of wolf visitor. "Have a good day," Nick said to them as they pass by him, to which they immediately return with a smile.

Whoa, that was pretty nice. Nick was actually getting respect from other people. Considering his entire life being jammed by the fact that he was a fox and everybody stereotyped him as shifty and sly. Well, since the day his dream was crushed and broken, he seem accustomed to the stereotype and even actually went by living on it. He never thought of something like this. His meeting with Judy changed everything and he enjoyed it.

Clawhauser was just typing some things when he noticed the unusual officers standing by the counter. "Well, good afternoon, Officers Wilde and Hopps. How was the case?" he asked cheerfully as always.

Nick took another sip of the last drops of his coffee and put it on the counter. "Nothing's too hard for us, Ben. But it was hilarious," he said while chuckled a bit followed by Judy.

"How come? Tell me tell me," the cheetah excitedly said as he threw the empty box of donuts to the trash bin.

And by 'the case', he meant the case that just over half an hour ago, which was a chase between a wild street racer and Officers Wilde and Hopps downtown. The racer was zipping through the streets but nothing on the street was too hard for Judy on the wheel and Nick on the map. While Judy took the turns swiftly, Nick with his knowledge of the city guides the newly arrived bunny cop through shortcuts and then managed to make the racer pull over under five minutes. The two managed to contact Clawhauser for backup but when they actually arrives, Judy was already writing notes while Nick casually talked to the racer, who turned out to be a sloth, much to Clawhauser's surprise and amusement.

"Looks like backup wasn't need at all," Clawhauser said as he drank his cup of coffee. "Man, you guys are awesome for some new recruits," he said while throwing Nick's paper cup to the trash can along with his own. "I felt nothing compared to you guys."

Judy softened. "Aww don't be. We're just good at our field which is driving and photographic memory, respectively. Right, Nick?"

"That's true," Nick nodded. "You're still our senior, so keep your spirit up! Here. A treat from us," he added as he handed over a box of donuts.

"O... M... Goodness!" he then took the box and gave the duo a smile. "Thanks."

Nick gave him a salute and he and Judy walked out to the outside, receiving yet another beautiful scenery of Zootopia. Everybody looked busy as always and the streets were teeming with vehicles. Nick took a picture of the scenery and then at the clock on his phone.

"Okay, Carrots, fifteen minutes till the movie starts," he said as the digital clock ticked to 13:30. "You have the tickets?"

"Right here," she said, bringing out a pair of tickets from one of the pockets on her belt. "How about walking? I skipped last Saturday's jogging."

The slender fox sighed. "Fine by me," and they started walking toward Sahara Square.

"Hey, you know you worked hard to graduate from the academy. You can't hide the fact that you were top of the class," Judy protested at his still-sticking laziness.

Nick snickered. "And who told you that?" he had his suspicious tone on.

It's true though. Nick had top mark among his fellow trainees and he didn't plan to tell anyone especially his best friend about that. He thought it wasn't much something to boast and he was just another graduate from the academy. Simple and plain.

"One of the graduates that were your friend," she answered simply as they crossed a road.

Nick looked up to juggle his memory. "Oh. You mean Morningclaw?"

Judy narrowed her eyes. "It's Nightclaw."

"Harhar," he threw a guilty smirk. "Really, it was nothing compared to you. Moreover, I was just a graduate who happened to have a score higher than others. We're all the same," he tried to shake her off anything she had about him in her mind.

"Aww, Officer Wilde is very kind," she said playfully, mimicking a child's voice. Judy laughed and received a paw to her face from Nick.

* * *

Judy and Nick walked out from the theater with Judy having tears on her eyes.

"Crackers! Why do they always make bittersweet in these things," she said as she wiped another tear off her eyes.

Nick stayed calm and collected as always. "Oh. You bunnies. So emotional," while drinking his orange juice.

"It's not my fault! How could I know that Pigmax' chip are actually in the paw rocket! I thought he'd be gone forever!" she protested.

Nick just smiled at her expression. _"Hah._ _You bunnies . . ."_ he thought. "Hey Carrots, why don't we try to drain your tears on the park before coming back to the base?"

"Yeah. Yes, why not," Judy responded while still sobbing.

The park wasn't that far away, just some blocks and they arrived and took a seat on a bench, sightseeing the sky.

"Honestly, I didn't think my life would change," Nick said while handing Judy another tissue.

The bunny wiped his face clean. "Everyone's life changes, Nick."

"You don't say. I mean drastically," he paused before continuing. "I was just a con man roaming on streets hustling people and make money from reshaped popsicles I called pawpsicles," Judy stopped sobbing and had her ears on Nick's direction. "It was another day of hustling when I tried to hustle an ice cream parlor and met a freshman bunny that fell into my hustle and then followed me around the city trying to turn me in," he chuckled, Judy just frowned. "And then I gave you a little chat and left you in wet cement."

"You know, it took me two full hours to get rid of the cement," Judy said annoyedly when she remembered how she washed her feet over and over to get rid of it. She even emptied the liquid soap, much to the landlady's concern.

"Heh, it's called a hustle, my dear friend," Nick smirked and Judy threw him a paw to the side of his head. "And then the next day, you stopped me and cleverly tricked me into admitting my, huh, crime," Nick said as he remembered how Judy cornered him with a report that his tax report is zero and actually recorded his boast in a pen. "Then my words came back like . . ."

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," they both said exactly the same as Judy back in the day. "Ha!" they said together again.

"Then we went through a naturalist club, a DMV run by sloths that took a day to work, . . ." Judy grumped on that one. "Then infiltrated a car rental, brought to a crime boss, . . ."

"Which . . .," Judy interrupted. ". . . you sold a wool rug made from a skunk's butt in too expensive price," she teased while Nick just nodded in defeat.

"Heh, right. Then we infiltrated a building on a cliffside where we found all of the missing mammals and captured Lionfart and his associates," he continued. But both frowned as they know what was next. "Then you in a press conference and I snapped at you . . .," he paused.

"Sorry. Huh?" they said the same thing in the same time yet again. "Hah!"

"Well, the next morning you passed over the bridge when I was relaxing and you begged me to be friends again until you cried." Judy was about to punch him but didn't as he was smiling at the memory. "And I couldn't stay mad at you, then we continued our investigation which led us to be trapped in a diorama inside a museum. Good thing I kept the pen so we could record it."

Judy relaxed her back against the bench. "Serves you right," she said. "Then, you disappeared after leaving a note saying 'I'll be away for a while'. Sweet chese 'n crackers, you fox, you actually went to the academy!" Judy said as she remembered how surprised she was before she gave a speech when Nick appeared with a uniform. "I nearly fainted. You could have told me!"

Nick smirked. "Well, I want it to be a surprise," he explained shortly. "Besides, I have a great friend that told me to keep trying," Nick added.

The words entered Judy as she realized what happened. "Heh, dumb fox."

"Sly bunny," and they both gave each other a wide grin.

"So," Judy stood. "What are you going to do?"

"Heh," Nick stood up too. "Maybe arresting some bad guys alongside you, partner," then he gave her a paw and they both shake paws, both agreeing.

Suddenly, Nick's radio rang off, catching the two off-guard and they nearly slipped. It was Chief Bogo.

"Wilde, come to me immediately. Bring Hopps if you meet her on the way," he said with his usual loud voice.

Judy grabbed the radio and replied, "On it, sir," and then put it back to Nick's belt.

"Well, shall we go back?" Nick asked.

Judy just faced away. "Race you to it," and a second after that, she jet off to the direction of the base.

"Sly bunny," Nick snickered before running after her to the way the sun was setting.

* * *

 **Annnddd there goes my FF of Zootopia. I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to type it out and share with you, readers. I've planned a series of short stories for Zootopia, maybe to fill in when I'm stuck with my 'Rise of the White Pride' or 'Hearts of Nobodies'.**

 **The short story series had started. It continued from this one-shot and it's titled 'The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia' and it's already on my profile.**

 **Well, comments and reviews are appreciated! See you again in my other FFs!  
**


End file.
